Strong Love
by omukey
Summary: Kau yang kini tak bisa kumiliki, semua ini karna kesalahanku. Membiarkan melepas dirimu agar terbang keluar dari sangkar yang kubuat . Dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah kesalahan, kau burung kecil yang bisa terbang bebas kesana kemari! I'm not possessive but I don't want to look at you with someone even when you with someone even when you without me . . .


Title : Got Disappointed

Genre :

Cast : Park Jimin , Jeon Jungkook . And others

SUMMARY :

Baby~ tak dapat kupungkiri namamu selalu terukir indah dihatiku . Kau yang kini tak bisa kumiliki , semua ini karna kesalahanku . Membiarkan melepas dirimu agar terbang keluar dari sangkar yang kubuat . Dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah kesalahan , kau burung kecil yang bisa terbang bebas kesana kemari **! I'm not possessive but I don't want to look at you with someone even when you without me . . .**

 **[1 Tahun]**

Yeahh~ tepat 1 tahun yang lalu aku mengenal dirimu. Sang pujaan hati yang memenangkan hati ini~ betapa beruntungnya ku memiliki dirimu sayang . Sebelum mengenal dirimu hidupku seperti tanpa rasa. Namun ketika mengenal dirimu, hidupku penuh warna dan bercampur emosi antara senang & sedih , begitu mudahnya dirimu meleburkan segala emosi ku. Dan juga ketika aku mengenal dirimu disitulah aku menemukan diriku yang sebenarnya! Siapa aku dimata kekasihku –Ekhemm lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihku . . .

 **[JIMIN POV]**

 **Jeon Jungkook-** dia lah pemuda terkasihku. Bila ku mengingat namanya aku selalu terbayang wajah indahnya , betapa manisnya pahatan Tuhan tersebut , Kening indah yang selalu kukecup disetiap menit detikku , mata bening yang berbinar indah itu seakan menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya bahkan diriku sekalipun , hidung mancungnya , kedua pipi chubby nya yang selalu merona apabila ku ucapkan sederet kata-kata manis untuknya , giginya tak lupa yang seperti kelinci , terlebih saat ia tersenyum, Ohh! betapa imutnya kekasihku ini dan betapa menawannya senyuman itu bagaikan pemandangan indah yang selalu menghiasi hariku~ Terpujilah dirimu sayang , aku begitu mencintaimu . . . Bahkan saat kau pergi dan tak dapat berdiri disisi ku lagi .

Yahh itu hanyalah sebagian yang dapat ku deskripsikan tentang dirinya dan masih banyak lagi kata-kata yang ingin ku ucapkan , namun sepertinya itu cukup untuk membuat kalian membayangkan bagaimana seorang Jeon Jungkook dimata Park Jimin , pemuda yang nampak ceria diluar namun menyimpan kesepian didalam dirinya saat ia sedih, dan tentunya aku yang akan menemani hari-harinya disaat ia senang maupun sedih . . . bahkan saat ia bukan milikku lagi ~

 **[JIMIN POV END]**

" **Sayang, bisakah saat pulang sekolah nanti kita berbicara di taman dekat belakang sekolah hm? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"** Ucap pemuda berambut gray tersebut seraya mengelus pipi sang kekasih yang tak lain adalah Jeon jam istirahat dan Ya, mereka saat ini sedang berada dikelas Jungkook dan duduk bersebelahan dimeja Jungkook yang berada dipojok kelas dekat jendela , ngomong-ngomong Park Jimin adalah Sunbae Jungkook disekolah , Jungkook berada dikelas 11-B dan Park Jimin 12-C , Jimin sering sekali mampir kekelas kekasihnya itu untuk menemuinya atau memakan bekal bersama yang biasa dibawa oleh Jungkook jika ia sedang malas kekantin **.**

" **E-ehh berbicara apa hyung?kenapa tidak disini saja, kenapa harus dibelakang sekolah**?!" Ucap Jungkook heran , ia penasaran apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh kekasihnya itu sampai-sampai harus berbicara dibelakang taman sekolah.

" **Disini ramai dan aku hanya ingin berbicara berdua olehmu Jungkook"** Ucap sih pemuda berambut Gray itu.

" **Uhmm baiklah hyung"** Jawab Jungkook pelan , ia tak berani jika membantah kekasihnya karena itu akan membuat kekasihnya kesal saja , Dasar Park Jimin pabo! Ia posesif tapi Jungkook menyukainya . Ia merasa bahwa Jimin hanya mengklaim dirinya?Kkk~ Ya seperti itulah isi pemikiran Jungkook.

" **Baik kalau begitu aku tunggu ditaman belakang sekolah nanti , aku kekelas sekarang ok"**

 **CUPP!** Ok pemuda Park ini baru saja mencium pipi kanan Jungkook dan langsung pergi keluar begitu saja , melupakan jika masih ada beberapa murid dikelas Jungkook saat ini dan juga . . Ohh! Betapa malunya pemuda kelinci tersebut karna rona merah dipipinya saat ini . Kkk manisnya~

 **TRINGG TRINGG!** Terdengar bunyi bel sekolah dan pemuda Park itu langsung saja bergegas keluar kelas dan meninggalkan sekolah menuju taman belakang sekolah . Ia menunggu pemuda kelinci tersebut untuk keluar dari kelasnya .

Dan tak lama seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya pun datang dengan berjalan agak tergesa.

" **Eumm maaf apa kau menunggu lama hyung?"** Tanya pemuda manis itu.

" **Oh Jungkook! Tidak , aku baru saja duduk beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum kau datang , silahkan duduk"** pemuda tampan itu menepuk tempat duduk kosong disebelahnya.

" **Oh syukur lah , jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan hyung?"** Tanya si manis tak sabar menanti jawaban apa yang akan dikeluarkan pemuda tampan tersebut.

" **Aku minta maaf sebelumnya , aku ingin kita sudahi saja hubungan ini"**

" **A-aapa? Tapi kenapa?! Hyung jangan bercanda padaku!"** pemuda itu tersentak atas pernyataan yang diucapkan oleh kekasihnya itu, tentu saja pemuda bermarga Jeon itu kaget , bagaimana tidak kaget jika Park Jimin yang selama ini ia kenal Jimin yang selalu menunjukkan kasih sayang dihadapannya. Tapi lelucon apa yang kau buat sekarang Park Jimin?Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan permainan mu. Oh Lupakan! Rasanya Jeon Jungkook ingin menangis saja .

" **Ssstt maaf sayang , aku memang mencintaimu dan menyayangimu tapi biarkan saat ini aku sendiri , aku tidak ingin mengekang mu lebih dari ini , aku tidak ingin memonopoli waktu mu , aku juga ingin melihat mu senang , tersenyum bebas , aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan ketika bersamaku menghadapi sifatku yang mudah marah ini, namun kau tidak mau mengungkapkannya padaku , memendam rasa sedih sendirian dan aku benci itu kookie , kau anggap aku siapa memangnya? seharusnya kau bilang apa yang kau rasakan saat senang maupun sedih , aku sayang padamu namun untuk saat ini maaf , aku ingin membebaskanmu dari beban yang kau tanggung sendiri karena diriku , Berbahagialah sayangku , aku akan selalu bersamamu jika kau menginginkanku ."** Ucap pemuda park itu disamping telinga sih manis tsb seraya memeluknya dan mengelus punggungnya.

Dan terakhir kali Jimin mengecup kening Jungkook agak lama , Namun jungkook hanya mampu menundukkan kepala seraya menahan sesak didadanya ,menerima kenyataan bahwa hyung tersayangnya kini meninggalkan dirinya , dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa . Ini terlalu SAKIT!

Sayang , sekarang ku tahu betapa berartinya dirimu bagiku ~

Aku sungguh menyayangimu ~

Dirimu nafasku~

Dirimu cahayaku~

Dirimu bagai bunga mawar~ Cantik namun berduri , begitu menghayat hati ~

Dirimu membawa separuh hatiku pergi . . .


End file.
